wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Herp and Derp go to Claire's and Buy All The Doc McStuffins Merchandise to Burn
This is an episode of The Mario Show with guest appearances of Herp and Derp and Weegee. Background info *Toad and Maria work at Claire's. Debuts *Herp *Derp *Blah Shopping Mall *Claire's *Best Western *Weegee Script Luigi: (reading sign stuck to wall of Bowser's Castle) Eleventy-second annual...staring...contest? I should totally enter! It's time to go WEEGEE MODE! (turns into Weegee) Weegee: Hahahahahaha! (sees bullet from Nerf gun headed towards him) What the--- (turns around and sees Daisy with Nerf gun) Daisy?! I'M GONNA DESTROY THAT GUN AND FAST! Daisy: Nice try, Weegee! (kicks Weegee. Weegee flops to the ground and dies.) I did it! Weegee finally lost his 326,634,747,234,184,920,261,952,017,373th life! Now, I just need someone to get me a present... scene changes to the halls of Best Western. Daisy is knocking on the door to Herp and Derp's room. Daisy: Herp!!! Derp!!! I need you! Derp: Who the terdpuff are you? Daisy: It's me, Daisy! The princess! I need your help! Herp: (opens the door) With what? Daisy: Can you two go to the mall for me and buy me a present for finally making Weegee lose his 326,634,747,234,184,920,261,952,017,373th life? Derp: It's not an evil plan, but what the heck. scene changes to the inside of the Blah Shopping Mall. Herp: Where should we buy Daisy her present? Derp: Well, princesses like jewelry, right? Herp: Yea. Derp: So we'll get her something from Claire's. Let's go! scene changes to Claire's Toad: Hi, welcome to Claire's, is there anything I can help you with? Herp: Toad? I never knew you got a job at Claire's! Toad: I got a part-time job here because I felt my life was boring. Oh, did I tell you that Maria works here too? Derp: Don't you mean Mario? Toad: No, really! You heard me right, Maria! She's Mario's twin sister! (cuts to Maria waving at the cash register.) Derp: Ew, that girl's got a mustache! Herp: Hey Derp, I see something I think Daisy will like! (Herp and Derp run up to a wall with Doc McStuffins merchandise on part of it and princessy accessories on another part of it) Derp: Doc McStuffins stuff?! IFIWOULD'VEKNOWNTHATCLAIRE'SSOLDDOCMCSTUFFINSSTUFFIWOULD'VENOTGONEHERE! Herp: No...not that... Derp: Let's buy all that stuff and take it home to burn! Herp: But what about Daisy--- scene changes to inside of Herp and Derp's Best Western room. Herp and Derp are using flamethrowers and burning a pile of Doc McStuffins merchandise. Derp: Now everything is good and burnt! (someone knocks on the door) Who is it? Daisy: It's me, Daisy. You got my present yet? Derp: Present? Uh...yeah, I've got your...present! Come in and...see the present for...yourself! (giggles. Daisy opens the door) Daisy: (gasps) Where's my present?! Herp: These ashes are your...present! Yeah...we got them just for you! Daisy: I killed Weegee for good and all you got me was ASHES?!?! Derp: Oh, terdpuff. Daisy: (attacks Herp and Derp) By the way, I hate Doc McStuffins, so thanks anyway for burning the merch. Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:Weegee! Category:Herp and Derp Category:Long names